Forever Young
by Faith-o-saurus
Summary: Full of Titans, parties, and alcohol. Rob/Star BB/Rae. Ch.3: Warning: Sexual Activity.
1. Chapter 1

**All right, here's a request from Gretchen123. I've decided that it was best to put this one in the Rob/Star section, since that seems to be the main couple in this piece. Look at me, not able to stay away from giving them a big part. But there is also some fun Bb/Rae in there too. Plus some Titans East appearances! Since, really, the story wouldn't make much sense if they weren't there...you'll know what I mean when you read it. And no, it's not some big surprise or something. Really just something basic. Well, I hope it's enjoyable! Read away.**

**P.S. I do not own the Titans **

* * *

><p>"Dudes!"<p>

All of the Titans looked up from their spots on the couch, seeing an over-enigmatic Beast Boy bounce into the room. He was holding some sort of card, presumably from the recent mail call.

He flashed the card in front of everyone. "Par-tay! Titans East are throwing some super awesome party tomorrow and we're totally invited." He handed the invitation to Robin for him to study.

Cyborg grinned. "Aw yeah. We need to get out more, anyway."

"Seriously! Don't you agree Raven?" Beast Boy jabbed her in the side and wiggled his eyebrows.

She moved away from the offensive arm and rubbed the spot, glaring at the changeling.

Beast Boy's grin turned to a sheepish smile. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Heh, I'll take that as a yes."

Starfire smiled and clasped her hands. "Oh yes! This 'party' sounds marvelous. What do you think, Robin?"

All eyes were on him.

He studied the invitation for a couple more seconds, and then sighed. "I don't know Titans. Friday night is our busiest. We can't afford to take it off."

The boys groaned. "Dude, seriously? We never get to go out!" An idea formed in Beast Boy's head. He turned to Starfire, smiling. "Hey Star, I heard there was supposed to be lots of gursh-shel..gjo – some Tamaranean dish!"

Starfire's eyes widened in excitement. "Gurchshnel!" Her eyes turned to the boy wonder, one arm clasped in her hands. Her eyes sparkled as she looked up at him. "Oh Robin, may we please go?" She could tell Robin was beginning to break, so she nuzzled his neck as gave a soft purr.

Robin gulped – god he loved that purr. He finally sighed and nodded his head. "Fine, we can go."

"Yes!" Both boys bounced off to their rooms to do god knows what.

Robin turned to Starfire with a bemused look. "So not cool."

Starfire simply giggled and continued to purr and nuzzle against him.

Raven looked up at them with one eyebrow raised. She was actually quite amused at the sight of Robin's flushed face. "You know I'm still here, right?"

The purring abruptly stopped and Robin laughed sheepishly. "Right. Sorry Raven." Robin's voice spoke up again when she was leaving, thinking he was quiet enough for her not to hear. "Even though I bet she'd just love doing this with Beast Boy."

Raven turned and growled, smacking the boy wonder on the back of the head. Starfire gave a small 'eep!' in surprise as Robin rubbed the spot.

"I would advise you to never say something like that again."

* * *

><p>"The Titans have arrived!" Beast Boy raised his arms in the air, getting the attention of everyone in the living room of Titans East Tower.<p>

Bumble Bee raised an eyebrow. "Just make yourself comfortable there." She stared behind him, her mouth turning up in a smile. "Sparky! How ya doin'?"

"Yo, Bee." He waved and walked over to her.

Beast Boy was already on the dance floor, doing the robot.

Raven face-palmed and groaned. "I was hoping it would at least take a few minutes before he began humiliating himself."

Robin snickered. "Yeah. Right. That's a good one, Raven."

She rolled her eyes.

"Hey Raven! C'mon out here and give me some lovin'."

Raven growled and made her way over to him, a murderous fire in her eyes.

Robin cleared his throat and turned to the girl on his arm. "So what do you wanna do, Star?"

She smiled up at him and shrugged. "I am not sure. They seem to have many activities to choose from." Her eyes scanned the room, landing on one particular object. "The earthly 'punch'! Oh, I am quite thirsty, would you mind if I went to get a drink, Robin? Would you like me to bring you one back?"

Robin smiled and untangled there arms. "Go ahead, Star. And no thanks, I'm good for now."

She smiled and made her way over to the table. Robin leaned against the nearest wall and watched her.

"Hey man."

Robin turned to see Speedy there, with a smirk. He followed Robin's eyes. "Hmm, nice piece of ass."

Robin growled deep of throat. "_My _piece of ass, thank you very much." He crossed his arms. "And don't call her that."

Speedy shrugged. "Just makin' casual conversation. The news of you two being together has gotten around pretty fast, obviously starting with us." He raised his glass. "Let's make a toast."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Uh, I don't really have a…drink…" He sniffed the air. Alcohol. So he was drunk. He rolled his eyes and groaned. "You put alcohol in your drink?"

Speedy chuckled. "Naw, the whole punch bowl is spiked."

Robin sighed and shook his head, which then snapped up. He looked toward the punch bowl in alarm, noticing several empty cups surrounding it that were not there before. Even more importantly, a certain alien princess was no longer there, either. "Oh shit."

* * *

><p>Raven made it to Beast Boy and grabbed him by the ear, pulling him off the dance floor.<p>

His arms went flailing. "Hey! I didn't know you liked it rough – OW!" He rubbed his head, where Raven had just hit.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I may put up with your petty comments toward me at home, but not in public. Pull yourself together."

Best Boy's ears dropped as he continued to rub his throbbing head. "All right, sorry Rae."

Raven stared at him with her eyes still narrowed for a moment, then sighed. "Could you stop looking all sad."

He glanced at the floor.

She sighed again. "All right, what did you want to do?"

Beast Boy instantly perked up, a full-frontal grin on his face. "C'mon! I know some killer moves."

Raven groaned and closed her eyes. "What have I gotten myself into…"

* * *

><p>"Robin!"<p>

Robin turned just in time to get a face full of red hair. "Star! I've been everywhere for you…" His words trailed off as he felt her hands exploring. His face flushed as he grabbed her. "Hey now, not in front of our friends." He laughed nervously, pulling her away slightly.

Starfire giggled and rolled her eyes. "Of course, silly me! Robin. Have you had any of the delightful beverage called 'punch'? It is much better than the one at the earthly prom!" She giggled some more as she looked around the room, her hand on Robin's bicep.

Robin saw Aqualad heading his way, probably to greet him. He hadn't seen him yet.

Aqualad waved to the two. "Hey guys. Nice to see you all could make it…even though I'm a little late in saying that, heh." He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled.

Starfire fixed her eyes on him and smiled. "Oh, greetings to you Aqualad! Please, how are you doing? I have missed you greatly. I have missed you all greatly." She wrapped her arms around the aquatic boy in a death grip.

Robin pulled her away when Aqualad began to turn an odd shade of purple. "Sorry about that. It seems your friends – namely Speedy – decided it would be funny to spike the punch." Starfire giggled beside him.

"Hey, it's no problem. I'm going to go mingle, see you guys later. Don't get into too much trouble there, Starfire."

She waved as he left, then turned to Robin. "Do you know what, Robin?"

He raised an eyebrow and gave her a small smile. "What?"

She stepped away from him to be able to stand in front of him. She poked him in the chest. "You are a very good leader, Robin. Very good. A great leader. I do not know what we would do without you." She giggled and hiccupped. "I am so happy to have you here, Robin. I am, I really am. Very much so." She jumped into his arms and kissed him briefly.

Robin laughed slightly, but couldn't help but feel flattered, no matter the state his girlfriend was in.

She yawned as her eyes became half-lidded. She slipped down – still in his arms – and let her head loll against his chest. "Iluyou Robin." She groaned and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his waist.

He smiled and rubbed her back. "Love you too. Now let's go lie down on the couch, all right?" He looked down at her.

She nodded slightly, almost barely visible. "Mmk…"

She allowed him to pick her up bridal style as he walked over to the couch, careful to not step in any of the dancing titans' ways. He set her down on the couch and sat down near her head.

She lazily grabbed onto his leg, tugging him to her. "Ladown wime please."

He sighed in amusement and picked up slightly, just enough for him to scoot under her. He wrapped his arms around her and soon enough, she was sound asleep.

In the next instant, he saw a flushed Raven and snickering Beast Boy come up to him.

"I want to leave. _Now_." Raven's eyes were narrowed to a dark glare, targeted to Beast Boy.

"Oh come _on_ Raven. I'm just dancin'!" He moved around ungracefully.

Raven growled. "That was not dancing Beast Boy. That's feeling me up." She turned to robin. "We're going home."

Robin sighed and nodded, not making to get up. "Go find Cyborg and tell him."

She nodded and left without a word.

Beast Boy stopped his 'dancing' and looked down at Robin. His eyes were trained on the heavily sedated girl on top of him. "Tired from dancing?" He nodded his head in the direction of the Tamaranean.

Robin sighed and shook his head. "Tired from alcohol."

Beast Boy laughed. "Drunk alien. Classic."

Robin groaned and let his head fall back on the couch. "Talk about a party…"

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it! I always make Starfire the drunk one because it's just so much fun to write, haha. And when I get Starfire drunk, Robin gets uncomfortable. Talk about a double whammy!<strong>

**Really, this whole story was pretty fun to write. I mean, come on. Parties, alcohol, Titans. What's there not to love? Well, I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Anyway, read and review!**


	2. Everyone Loves a Drunk Robin

**All right, so I know this was supposed to be a one-shot. BUT Star of Airdrie talked about a drunk Robin so I was like "yeah, definitely doing that."**

**Even though I should be typing up a request. But I already had started this one, so yeah. Also, I should be doing my 87 calculus problems (which I'm going to do right now. See? I'm still a good student, despite being a senior and only having twenty something school days left! Plus, it's AP calc; if I don't do this review work I'll suck on the exam which could potentially get me college credits. Also, it took me an hour and a half to do 20 problems so I really should get to work on it. Yep, definitely going to do that right now).**

**A forewarning; obviously Robin will be OOC considering he's drunk. **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it!**

**P.S.(as always) I don't own the Titans.**

* * *

><p>It was that time of year again. After last year's party, the Titans had decided to make it an annual thin; of course with Speedy promising not to spike the punch.<p>

Beast Boy sprung through the Titans East's door. "Par-tay!" He immediately headed to the dance floor, dragging Raven behind him.

She sighed, but allowed him to take her there. After all, he was her significant other now.

Robin stalked in with Starfire's hand in his own. "I still don't think we should have left the tower. There have been a string of crimes lately-"

"Robin, please stop doing the worrying. You must enjoy yourself!" Starfire floated slightly and twirled in the air with her hands up. She smiled at the boy wonder.

Robin sighed. "I guess. But it doesn't mean that I won't worry."

Starfire gave him a stern look. "Robin, we have our communicators if anything is to go wrong. And you must remember, I can travel the speed of light. Now please, do the enjoying of yourself." Despite her 'please', the tone in her voice was a no-nonsense tone and she had crossed her arms.

Robin laughed sheepishly. "All right, Star. I'm pretty thirsty though, so I'll be right back."

She smiled and nodded, just as Speedy was walking over to greet Starfire.

Robin passed right by the punch bowl not trusting its contents, despite Speedy's promise. He headed for the fridge, finding a carton of apple cider. He poured himself a large glass and gulped it down. "Good stuff right here." He put the glass in the sink and went back to join the group.

TTOS

"Wooh!" Robin was dancing (if you could call it that) on the dance floor, everyone watching the vigilante in shock and awe. His arms and legs were flapping about in a frenzy of a dance. He turned to Starfire. "Come dance with me, hot stuff."

Starfire blushed and allowed him to drag her to the dance floor. When she was brought close to him, she got a whiff of his breath. "Robin, I believe you may be inebriated."

All Robin did was laugh as he brought her closer.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Yep, definitely drunk."

On the other hand, Cyborg and Beast Boy were cracking up.

"Dude! Get out your camera thingy in your arm and get this on tape!" Beast Boy yelled enigmatically, pointing to the Cyborg's arm.

Cyborg smirked. "Already ahead of ya, B." The camera was pulled out and recording every moment of this treasured event.

Robin caught sight of the camera and stopped dancing, untangling himself from Starfire and heading in there direction.

The two boys looked somewhat frightened, wondering what he would do to them, especially in this state. "Sweet! Home movie!" He waved at the camera. He bounced away and raised him arms in the air. "Come on guys, let's party it up!" He went to rest his arm on the counter, but missed it by a good four inches. He crashed to the floor, his head hitting against the counter. He began laughing.

Raven shook her head then turned to the boys with a death glare. "Turn the camera off. Do you know what could happen if this video gets leaked?"

Both boys just stuck their tongues out at the empath. But soon the camera was put away with two terrified teen boys. No one will ever know what happened to cause such fright.

Robin was still on the ground. He stared up at the ceiling with a goofy smile on his face.

Starfire's face showed concern as she walked over to him, kneeling down to his level. "Robin, you are unharmed?" She went to stroke his hair.

Robin moaned at the feeling of her long fingers through his hair and moved to snuggle his head in her lap, one arm loosely put around her waist. "Mm, that feels good Star…"

She sighed and pushed him away slightly when he seemed to be snuggling a bit too far. Sure, she would not have minded if they were in private, but with all the other Titans around it was not a very good idea.

Raven spoke up. "I think this would be our cue to leave…"

The two boys agreed.

Starfire stood up with a half-asleep Robin in her arms. "Yes, let us go home."

They waved to the other Titans and began to head out the door.

Robin seemed to come alive off of the little adrenaline he had left and turned toward the Titans East members.

He put up a hand in a "rock out" pose. "Party it up fools! Yeah!"

The Titans rose eyebrows at each other.

"Did he just say…fools?"

Starfire sighed and grabbed onto the boy wonder. "Let us go now Robin. You must rest."

Robin smiled woozily and leant on her once more. "As long as you sleep with me tonight…"

She led him away.

Beast Boy and Cyborg shared amused glances. "Well then. I guess we're headin'. See ya'll later!"

The Titans left, leaving the others baffled.

Speedy was the first one to laugh. "Yeah, definitely spiking everything next time."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so this one was a bit short, but it got the point across. Also, when Robin says "only if you sleep with me..." it's meaning SLEEP. As I was writing it I was like "Yeah, that sounds naughty." And you all know how much I like writing naughty, but this is not supposed to be. It was the best way to put it, so yeah. <strong>

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Read and Review, por favor! **


	3. Chapter 3

**All I have to say is, this is what college does to you. You write things like this.**

**I can't believe I wrote this. **

**It's just...very wrong. Oh! And there is sexual activity, so little kiddies, please skip over that part. Por favor. **

**Ahem. Really, I don't know what came over me.**

**It's college. I swear.**

* * *

><p>"Dude, this is gonna be the sweetest party of all time!" Beast Boy threw his hands up in the air, a big smile on his face.<p>

The Titans – minus Robin – had decided to throw a massive party for the four year anniversary. All being at least eighteen now, the Titans had thought that after all of the time together they deserved to throw an 'adult' party for once. This meant that they all knew someone was going to spike the punch. This did not blow over well with Robin.

"I already said no, Beast Boy." Robin crossed his arms, a frown on his face.

Beast Boy whined, deflating slightly. "Robiiiin, pleeeaaase?" He stopped in front of the masked leader and fell to his knees, his hands clasped in front of him. "I'll do anything!"

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Anything?"

Beast Boy gulped, and then sighed; all for the cause. "Yep. Anything."

Robin smirked, his mind calculating. "Hmm…so that means waking up an hour early for the next week to train and an hour after to clean up all of the equipment, and picking up after the party?"

Beast Boy slid all the way to the ground, banging his head on the floor. "Dude! That's like, ridiculous!"

Robin shrugged. "You said anything, as I recall."

He huffed and heaved himself off of the ground, a frown on his face. "Fine, fine." He turned to Cyborg. "Call Titans East."

Cyborg nodded. "Already done, man. It's gonna be the party of the century!" He winked at Robin. "Maybe you can get some action, huh Robbie?"

Robin blushed madly, not appreciating the insinuation one bit. "Don't start." He turned and stalked out of the room.

Beast Boy and Cyborg turned to each other and high fived. "Dude, this is gonna so rock."

Cyborg nodded, and then smirked. "You know Speedy's gonna bring booze, right?"

Beast Boy nodded, smirking back. "Duh. And we have to make sure robin gets adouble dose. Ya know, loosen him up a bit." He winked.

Cyborg just laughed.

FYTT

"Holy great party, Batman!" Robin chuckled, holding up his cup.

Beast Boy began to crack up, holding his stomach due to cramping. "Oh man, this is too good. Cy better be getting this on camera."

"Already on it, green bean!" Cyborg gave him a thumbs up from the other side of the room.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Why didn't I see this coming?" She was currently standing next to Beast Boy, 'babysitting' him.

He wiggled his eyebrows. "Hey now, you know you love how much of a mastermind I am."

She raised an eyebrow. "Wasn't Speedy the one to bring the alcohol?"

Beast Boy moved his mouth, but no sound came out. He pouted. "Yeah, yeah." He began to walk away, making Raven follow him to be able to continue her 'babysitting'.

Cyborg soon grew bored and turned off the camera, feeling that he got enough for amazing blackmail. He turned to see Bumble Bee walking by. "Hey Bee! Wait up!" He began to walk her way.

Starfire began through the crowd of Titans, searching for her best friend. When she noticed him over by the punch bowl, she smiled and flew over to him. "Greetings Robin! I trust you are enjoying the party?"

He nodded happily. "Hell yes I am! Here, have some of this. It's fucking amazing."

She studied the glass, her head tilted to the side. "Well, I am quite thirsty…" She took the cup from him, downing it in one gulp. Soon enough, her eyes lit up with joy and she held her cup out to him. "More, please!"

FYTT

Starfire had already jumped Robin about an hour prior, and both were busy making out in the corner. Strangely enough, none of the other Titans noticed; most likely because they were all plastered as well.

"Mm…" Starfire jumped up slightly and wrapped her legs around him waist, gripping onto the back of his head to keep steady.

Robin began to stumble to the door into the hallway, her still wrapped around him, as he made his way down to his room. He ended up slamming her against the wall right next to his bedroom door, causing her to giggle as she fell off of him.

"Hehe, Robin, please do the hurrying!" She almost tripped on herself, but steadied herself on the wall.

He snickered and pressed in the code. "Ye-ah. Al-almost there." The door flew open and he stumbled inside, gripping her wrist and pulling her in with him. The door closed right after she entered in with him. He instantly pushed her across the room and onto the bed, jumping on top of her. "Mm, God, you're so beautiful."

She giggled and ran her hands under the back of her shirt. "So, hehe, so are _you_." She was quick to pull the shirt over his head, and then pulling off her own breast plate.

He attacked her neck, nibbling and suckling, causing her to moan. His hands trailed up her body to cup her breasts, squeezing gently. "Mm…" His hands found their way under the top and it was pulled over her head. She didn't have a bra on. He smirked and trailed kissed down her neck and throat, making his way down to her chest, covering his mouth over her peak. "God, Star." His hands were already working on pulling her skirt down her long legs, too eager to waste time on foreplay.

She obviously felt the same way, for she was helping him throw her underwear off and then threw him down on the bed so she could bring her legs on either side of him and rip his pants down his body.

Once he was undressed he flipped her back over and straddled her, thrusting into her as soon as he was in position. "Oh fuck, Star. God, you f-feel amaaaaazing." He gripped onto her, his words slurred.

She giggled, which soon turned into a long moan. "Mm…a-agreed…oh X'hal…"

It seemed that it lasted as long as it started, because soon enough they reached the peak of their climax and Robin flopped down on top of her. He kissed her neck and rolled off of her. "Mm..luyou."

She nodded. "mhm. Luyoutoo." Her words came out all in one word, her eyes closed and already flush against him.

FYTT

Starfire yawned and opened her eyes, blinking a few times. Once she was more coherent, she gripped her stomach and groaned. "Ugh…" She stretched and bumped into something, causing her to turn her head. Her eyes widened at the sight.

There was Robin, lying naked next to her.

She shot up, looking down at her own naked body. "Oh X'hal, what did we do." She shook him not-so-gently. "Robin! Wake up!"

He groaned and stretched, his eyes blinking open. "Wha?" He sat up, his brow furrowed. "Star? Wha-oh my God." His eyes widened. "Holy shit." He rubbed his eyes and fell back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

She rubbed her arm and laid back down. "Um…oh X'hal." She buried her head I the nearest pillow.

He turned to her, nudging her. "Well…at least the fact we have secret crushes on each other makes this a little less awkward."

She giggled lightly, her cheeks the color of a tomato. "Yes. I believe I agree." Her smile soon turned to a frown. "Robin…did we perhaps use the contraption known as the 'condom'."

His smile diminished as well, his eyes widening once again, fear appearing on his face. "Oh fuck."

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Yes, I did just write that.**

**I know. **

**Read and Review!**


End file.
